Beautiful Memories
by As Blue As The Sky
Summary: "Semua senyumannya, semua tingkah kekanakannya, semua usaha kerasnya, entah bagaimana sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku hidup tanpanya" - Koori Ui


Beautiful Memories

.

.

Tokyo Ghoul owned by Sui ishida

.

.

This story created by As Blue as The Sky

.

.

Cast: Koori Ui x Hairu Ihe

.

.

Please, enjoy

.

.

Malam yang semakin larut tak membuat salah satu investigator special class kehilangan konsentrasinya saat membaca laporan bawahannya.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan dari bawahannya, iapun berhenti sejenak dan berjalan menuju jendela. Terlihat jalan raya yang masih ramai dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya.

"Dingin" gugamnya kemudian mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya. Asap putih mengepul dan ia tetap pada kegiatannya mengamati keindahan kota dimalam hari.

Ceklek

Pintu dibelakangnya terbuka namun ia masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu caranya mengetuk pintu?" Tanyanya pada seseorang yang seenaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Maafkan aku spesial class yang terhormat. Aku membawakanmu kopi"

Tak ia duga bahwa suara feminim yang akan didengarnya. Ia membalikkan badannya

"Hairu"

"Ehe, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal, Koori-senpai"

"Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini ?"

"Mou, jangan terlalu kaku begitu. Ah iya, mulai besok aku pindah squad" ujar hairu dengan riangnya

"Aku akan ada di squadmu sebagai wakil kapten. Entahlah apa yang yoshitoki-san pikirkan. Padahal aku masih belum mendapatkan pujian dari special class arima"

"Dan kupikir kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Bahkan aku saja yang sudah menjadi special class belum pernah mendapatkannya" balas Koori dengan seringainya

"Che, kau menyebalkan sekali mentang-mentang sudah menjadi special class. Ah, aku harus merapikan dokumenku dulu. Bye bye special class, sampai berjumpa besok" ucap hairu sambil berjalan keluar ruangan

Tak berapa lama, ia kembali membalikkan badannya lagi

"Oh ya, jangan lupa minum kopinya dan lain kali kau harus menggantinya, okay? Dan jangan terlalu banyak merokok koori-senpai. Dah, aku pergi"

"Ya ya, dasar cerewet" ujar Ui dengan senyuman diwajahnya

Keesokan paginya

"Koori-senpai, selamat pagi" sapa hairu demgan nada riangnya

"Pagi. Jadi kau benar-benar pindah, huh?"

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu senpai? Kau tidak senang aku ada di squad-mu? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena di squadmu ada gadis cantik sepertiku"

"Ya, tidak buruk juga. Lagipula kita sudah terbiasa berada di satu tim seperti saat ada di squad arima kan?"

"Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang special class arima, aku jadi rindu berada di squadnya"

Koori yang awalnya duduk dikursinya berdiri dan mendekati hairu.

Setelah ia berada tepat didepan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, kemudian

Tuk

Ia mengetuk dahi hairu dengan jarinya

"Aw, sakit koori-senpai~" hairu mengelus-elus dahinya sendiri

Kooripun tertawa

"Ini baru hari pertama kau pindah squad dan kau sudah bilang begitu, dasar bodoh"

"Lebih baik kita segera bekerja. Ayo aku harus memperkenalkanmu ke squadku, mereka pasti sudah menunggu diruang rapat"

Koori berjalan menuju ruang rapat dan diikuti hairu dibelakangnya

Ruang rapat S1

Ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang dari squad S1 yang awalnya cukup ramai kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi ketika koori melangkah masuk

"Selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat terkait kasus ghoul yang menyerang distrik 11. Sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan investigator yang akan bergabung dengan kita"

Hairu masuk dengan senyumannya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan memperhatikannya

"Hai semua, aku first class Hairu Ihe yang mulai hari ini akan bekerja disquad kalian. Sebelumnya aku ada disquad Arima. Salam kenal semuanya"

"Woah, squad arima? Pasti dia hebat sekali. Sama seperti special class Ui yang juga berasal dari squad Arima kan?"

"Cantik ya"

Kurang lebih begitulah gugaman-gugaman yang terdengar diruangan.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terpana akan sosok cantik didepannya.

Koori yang melihat para bawahannyapun cukup kesal, entah kenapa.

"Ehem. Yah intinya dia yang akan menjadi wakil kapten squad S1, dia adalah partnerku sekarang" ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata 'partner' kepada bawahannya

"Sekarang ayo rapat"

Dan rapat yang panjangpun dimulai

"Hwah, aku lebih suka menghadapi ghoul S rate langsung daripada mengikuti rapat yang sangat membosankan seperti tadi" ujar hairu

"Setidaknya kemungkinan untuk terbunuh saat rapat jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan melawan S rate"

"Mou, Koori-senpai~" hairu lumayan kesal sekarang

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Koori

"Tentu~"

Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi cukup sepi.

"Koori-senpai, aku ngantuk sekali"

"Tidur saja, nanti setelah sampai akan kubangunkan"

"Hehe, kau sangat pengertian senpai"

Koori yang awalnya melihat ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang duduk disebelahnya karena ia sudah tidak berbicara lagi.

Dan terlihat wajah tenang hairu yang sedang tertidur.

Koori mengatur posisi tidur hairu agar kepalanya menyandar pada bahu koori.

Ia mengelus rambut pink gadis itu pelan, berupaya agar tidak membangunkannya. Kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya

20 menit lagi sebelum mereka sampai

Dan 20 menit itu terasa sangat cepat bagi Koori.

"Um~ sudah sampai ya?" Hairupun terbangun dan mereka berdua turun dari kereta

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dan tepat didepan mereka adalah apartemen Hairu.

"Koori-senpai, lihat! Salju mulai turun" hairu mengangkat tangannya dan merasakan butiran-butiran salju meleleh ditelapak tangannya

Koori hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Hairu selalu seperti itu, selalu terlihat ceria dan kekanakan

"Sial, aku tidak membawa payung"

"Koori-senpai, kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Tidak, ini sudah larut"

"Ah, kalau begitu kau bawa saja payungku. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya, okay?"

Hairu berlari masuk kedalam apartemennya sementara Koori menunggu diluar. Tak berapa lama, hairu kembali dengan dua benda ditangannya

"Koori-senpai, karena diluar sangat dingin, maka kupikir kau harus memakai ini"

Hairu mengalungkan syal tebal pada Koori, sementara Koori hanya terdiam. Hairu agak kesulitan karena Koori lebih tinggi darinya sehingga ia harus berjinjit dan hal membuat wajah mereka lebih dekat.

"Nah, selesai. Syal itu untukmu sa-"

Grep

Koori tiba-tiba memeluk Hairu

"Koori-sen.. pai?"

"Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja" ucapnya dengan pelan

Tanpai koori duga, Hairu membalas pelukannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, mereka tetap dalam posisi itu.

Kooripun melepas pelukannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sial, aku tidak dapat menahannya" ujarnya

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Besok akan ku kembalikan. Sampai jumpa"

Kooripun berjalan menjauhi Hairu yang masih terdiam ditempatnya tadi.

'Bodoh, apa yang sudah kulakukan' pikirnya

Hello, ini cerita pertama yang aku bikin. Karena masih baru, mohon komentarnya agar aku bisa membuat cerita dengan lebih baik lagi

Fanfic ini kubuat setelah membaca ulang Tokyo Ghoul: Re dan baru sadar bahwa hubungan mereka sangat menarik. Sedihnya bahwa Hairu sudah--

By The Way Semoga kalian suka.


End file.
